


Within My Hands (Are Your Dreams)

by akira_menace



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Gen, Happy Ending, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rei has a small role dont panic, can be interpreted as sehan, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_menace/pseuds/akira_menace
Summary: Rei wanted to transport Seox to the depths of Nehan's mind to try and convince him to return back to the real world (just like when she did the same to the Captain for Mugen). Seox, at first was very hesitant about the choice. What if Nehan didn't want to come back? What if he failed?Seox is stuck trying to convince Nehan to wake up.
Relationships: Mugen & Nehan (Granblue Fantasy), Nehan & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Nehan/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Within My Hands (Are Your Dreams)

Rei wanted to transport Seox to the depths of Nehan's mind to try and convince him to return back to the real world (just like when she did the same to the Captain for Mugen). Seox, at first was very hesitant about the choice. What if Nehan didn't want to come back? What if he failed? Mugen couldn't come with him due to the fact that the last Mugen and Nehan spoke was something sour. Seox understood—he would be reluctant to approach someone if they had a sour falling out too. He remembered that he promised the Captain and Mugen that he'd wake Nehan. He'd do anything. He's been looking over Nehan's sleeping form for quite some time and wondered and prayed when the day Nehan opens his blue eyes and see the sun once again. Seox sucked in a breath, as he nodded. He braced himself for this confrontation. Rei gave a smile, a silent reassurance.

"Relax." she said.

That was easier said than done and when Rei placed her hand on his forehead, the Eternal's eyes grew heavy and he rested his head on the bed, right beside Nehan's hand.

* * *

When Seox peeled his eyes open again, he saw how there were lotus flowers all around. The sky was dark and starry. There was water, and it reached his shin. For a moment, he thought of this as a heaven, till his eyes found Nehan at the center of it, staring at a vertical slab stone. If there was one thing Nehan couldn't let go of, it was the past—and to Seox, that was heartbreaking. His heart was heavy as he approached, tearing off the mask that disguised his expressions. If he was going to convince Nehan to come back then he has to be genuine. He couldn't hide. Not right now, not for this. Not for Nehan. He discarded the black mask onto the water and it floated by the pink lotuses. He stopped right beside the ex-mafia, staring at the names of the lives taken. Seox recognized none of them, but Nehan knew all of them. There was a heavy silence for a moment until Nehan decided to speak up.

"I expected you to approach with your mask." Nehan didn't look at the Eternal as he spoke, his eyes not moving from a specific point on the stone.

"I-I, ah, decided it... wasn't for this."

Another depressing silence between them as Seox tried to find words to start his persuasion. When he opened his mouth and sucked in air, Nehan decided to speak again since he knew that Seox wasn't great at starting the conversation waiting for them. Both seemed to be incredibly careful with each other on this.

"I never blamed you, you know." A hand rose and touched a name: the name of his older sister. All that came from the other's lips was a soft "huh?" and that prompted Nehan to continue (he fought the urge to roll his eyes at Xing's _cluelessness_ ). "For killing them. I don't blame you for that. Over the years, I rationalized that you were young and didn't mean what you did. I wanted to, but that would be foolish. I still hate you... but I never blamed you."

Seox dipped his head slightly. "I...am sorry." He knew sorry wouldn't cover it. He accepted that guilt and beating himself up wouldn't make Nehan forgive him. The Eternal stole a small peek at his clanmate. What he saw was sorrow and longing. He bit his lower lip. Nehan let out a dry chuckle, the bitterness was clear. He didn't care for the apology. "What's done is done." Nehan replied. Following that was another silence. Seox glanced at the names that Nehan stared at. If there was any way to give Nehan the same peace that Nehan gave him, he'd give it in a heartbeat. He didn't know what he could say. He didn't know what he _can_ say. It's been months since he approached the issue with Karm and the massacre. He's seen how Mugen would sometimes get depressed and lonely because of Nehan's comatose state. Every night, Mugen would talk, and every night it made Seox want to shake Nehan awake. Mugen would pretend sometimes too. He'd pretend not to be disappointed or upset.

 _"Mugen tell good things only! Mugen have happy smile!"_ Mugen had said one time.

Seox wondered if the Draph cried. He supposed so. He's heard Mugen whimper for Nehan in battle and it tugged at the man's heartstrings. Seox was never good with words but he was good with seeing how things are—and to both Nehan and Mugen, this was unfair. Seox could see how much Mugen meant to Nehan and vice versa. Nehan was unwilling to let go but had to for a reason Seox didn't know either. The mafia doctor kept a tight lid on his emotions unlike the Eternal. His rage, his pain, his anguish was all hidden. Seox could tell that Nehan wore two masks.

"How...how is it, being with your guardian angels? That crew?" Nehan's voice was like a whisper. At this, the other Erune blinked.

"It's been...enlightening for me, journeying with them." the Eternal started. "In the beginning, I was closed off. I kept my distance. I limited my time with them and the Eternals. But...journeying with them. It made me _realize_ things. It made me realize that I can depend on them. I can open up to them. With my current power, I can protect them." Although he wanted to smile, he couldn't.

Nehan leaned against the stone as he thought about how heavy his shoulders became. It wasn't because of the thick brown coat on his shoulders, it was more so because of the burden of being practically a single parent as a slave, trying to keep Mugen's innocence safe despite barely having a childhood and the memory of his dead clan knowing no closure will come from his goal. There was a lot of baggage on the shoulders of an ill man withering like a dying flower. A man longing to die.

Nehan was so, so tired.

The Erune briefly wondered if someone would free him from this perverted fate he was trying to survive in. Still, the stars twinkled peacefully.

Nehan blinked, the night reflected in his eyes. The man reached out for the sky with his gloved hand. Light glittered between his fingers.

Perhaps, had things turned out differently, Nehan would've thought that the skies of that world was so blue and beautiful. Vast and unknown for the many skyfareres that explored until the skies' end. Optimistic, with new medicines and flora to learn; to help the people he affected with Serenity Heaven. To fly in the night sky with millions of stars as their road seemed soothing. Anywhere would be home. That _freedom_ —

Nehan's hand faltered and withdrew closer to his body.

—was out of his grasp.

A zephyr ruffled his hair and kissed his cheeks. Nehan brought the large overcoat closer to his body, cold due to the fact that Erune fashion didn't cover much and the material for his suit was light. His gaze was torn from the skies and freedom to the water, remembering the dirt he's laid on many times in his childhood.

Nehan was caged by his past, that was fate. He didn't lament over the fact that he'd never achieve that taste of freedom. The mafia would find him and kill him, hell—they'd even go to other families like the Acier to help with the bounty hunt. No matter what angle Nehan sliced it, there's nothing to guarantee his safety for freedom. But with that crew, it was a way to give that bit of optimism to Mugen instead...a freedom where he'd also be safe.

A rueful smile tugged at Nehan's lips. "Take care of Mugen for me."

Seox's eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

Unable to explain it in any other way, Nehan took Seox's hand and molded it as a gun pointing at his stomach. "When he came to me that day, he told me how I should've been grateful. He blamed me for taking down the family. He shouted at me, cursed me. I accepted all of that." That smile hadn't left Nehan's lips and he knew that Seox _hated_ it. "He said that I would pay for what I've done, as both a slave and a traitor." Nehan's eyes hadn't looked at Seox's. Seox wanted to say _'stop'_ , yet his breath was caught. "So I told him to do what he needed to do. I adjusted his aim to this area and he shot me. My head hit the desk's corner behind me and I gradually lost consciousness. The last thing I saw..." Nehan swallowed and took in a shuddering breath to compose himself, as it was hard for him to say aloud. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of Seox after all.

Seox also had a lump in his throat. "Neh..."

"The last thing I saw was Mugen." He dropped Seox's hand as a frown was once again on his face. "For example: if I travel with you, then Mugen would have a bounty as well. I have a target on my back for betraying the mafia, not him. We'd never be safe. I don't want Mugen caught up in that kind of life. What I want is for Mugen to travel freely, carefree."

A spike of anger surged through Seox and he balled his hands, raising them as if he was wanting to shake Nehan's shoulders. He licked his lips and quickly searched for the right words. Mugen's depression flashed in his mind's eye. This was unfair! "You're a fool for thinking that then." he began his retort. "The Eternals have been watching over you since your comatose state. We've been actively fighting the mafias." Seox took in a breath. "Your fight with me, it made me realize how much I had. It made me realize how blessed I was. You helped me have peace. You and the Crew helped me realize it. Haven't you realized that this is unfair to you? This fate? Haven't you thought of fighting for what you cared for? Fighting destiny?"

"There is no changing destiny."

"Neh—"

"Xing." Nehan sighed. "Let me go. Let me fade."

Seox roughly grabbed the wrist of Nehan's gloved hand and gently held it between them. Anger and frustration in his voice and chest. "I _know_ what you've been through. When we clean your body, your scars tell the story. This hand? It was an _ash tray_ for that man. Those cigar burns... they're ugly. I know you see nothing in this world because you let go of the one thing you had. But what I'm _trying_ to say is if someone like me— _a murderer like me_ —can atone and _hope_ for redemption one day; a victim like _you_ —who was forced to create those drugs for _survival_ —more than _deserves_ this kind of redemption too."

"Xi—"

" _Nehan._ " Seox wasn't stopping there. "Mugen fought in many battles to learn about the great blue skies. He's made new friends, had new experiences. He smiles innocently and brightly. Yet, when you are brought up there's sadness. There's hope and there's loneliness. He _needs_ you. He _waits_ for you. He _talks_ about you all the time. He comes into your room every day in Stardust Town, telling you about his experiences. Sometimes he says that although your face is blank, there are times you cry in your sleep. He hopes to tell you everything. He _wants_ to tell you everything. When he fights and is wounded, he whines for you. Tell me, do you think that's fair for _him_? Do you think that letting you go will make him happy with his last memory of you being whatever you said to _hurt_ him in Stardust? Mugen wants to live with you in the future. He calls you his first friend and _family_!"

Nehan falls silent as his eyes avoided Seox's. Once again, a smile formed at his lips, and there was a soft glint in his eyes. "...That boy doesn't give up." Nehan was partially proud that Mugen hadn't given up on him. Seox nodded, letting Nehan process what he said. After a moment, Nehan's eyes met Seox's again. They were watery. Seox was winning him over.

"Join that crew. This world is much larger than you think. Think of traveling with Mugen."  
 _Fight against this sad destiny._

Nehan's breath hitched. Was it really that easy? Could he just...join a crew and not fear being killed off by the mafia? Can he truly live with Mugen as a parent? Can he really start his atonement? Defy destiny or was _this_ destiny too? The weight of these questions caused Nehan's knees to buckle and kneel into the water, silent tears slipping. The overflow of emotions was too much for Nehan to hide this time.

Seox kneels in front of him and places a hand on Nehan's shoulder. Nehan looked up.

"What do I say to him...? Where do I begin...?" was Nehan's quiet voice.

"He'll understand."

* * *

Seox opened his eyes to birds chirping, white sheets and Rei waiting patiently with a tiny smile playing at her cherry lips. She didn't say a word—she didn't need to. The Eternal rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He glanced over at Nehan, heart hopeful and waiting for any kind of movement.

After a moment, Seox was rewarded with a small grunt. Then his thin fingers twitched; an arm moved and slowly, Nehan sat up. His eyes were sensitive to the light since they haven't seen sun in months. It felt odd, after being alone in the dark. He felt heavy and was briefly confused. Didn't help that headache, however. He wondered if he dreamed it all. A groan escaped his lips and when he heard Seox shuffle beside him, Nehan remembered that this was _real_. Their conversation was _real_. This destiny was _real_.

"Ah..." He didn't know what to say as the onslaught of emotions from their conversation came back to him full force and how that was a reality now. Nehan's head lowered as he wept. He can feel the sun beating on his back through the windows, taste the salt in his tears, hear the birds flying, the rustling of leaves—what can he do? Freedom was in his grasp. _His_ freedom from his past.

Seox held out his hand.

"Welcome home, Nehan."

**Author's Note:**

> so i ate sum nuggets & it was really good lol gonna get me my 3rd cup o' coffee l8r.
> 
> so this was a nice creative exercise, especially with the last line, considering nehan in the event was like "want me to welcome you home?" @ six. cus these 2 are parallels/foils to each other y'see.  
> disappointed with the length of this story but oh well.
> 
> i also couldn't stop thinking about HOW nehan would come back (im one of the few who rly liked sor for what it was. im invalid lmao).
> 
> UPDATE: fixed some things that were overlooked. but also!!! i decided to make this into a full fic. it's still quarantine for me after all. again, it'd likely be a slowburn sehan (or whatever the ship name is in english lol) it'd take some time to outline but i hope you guys will enjoy it once it's released. the chapters will likely be long. please be patient! i will proofread more strictly next time & not type at 9pt font late at night. i am sorry lmao.


End file.
